


i never asked for this (i never wanted this)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [5]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, And Phil, Literally one line of dialogue in this whole thing, Somethings wrong with Tommy, and Tubbo, and its not even techno, but i wanted to do this first, eldritch horror, techno centric, techno didn’t ask for this, this ones a bit short but i wanted to start working on the next one that’s more plot centric, wilburs losing it, wow double update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Techno wasn’t sure what he felt about the thing that called itself Tommy.
Relationships: Weirdchamp - Relationship
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 35
Kudos: 695
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i never asked for this (i never wanted this)

Techno wasn’t sure how he felt about the thing that called itself Tommy.

He was scared of it, sure. He always had been, from the moment that he woke up and saw it sitting in the living room with Phil.

It was just so... wrong. His mind didn’t have another word to describe it other than just plain wrong. It felt like it had ripped a hole in the universe and planted itself there despite the world’s protests.

Once he’d found out that it was going to stay with them, he poured hours into researching what it could be.

Techno would be in various different libraries across the world for entire days, running on nothing but fear and desperation ~~and curiosity~~ when sleep wouldn’t come.

Some cultures described things like Tommy as demons. Some as the devil itself. Some described them as gods among mortals, and that’s why it sparked such primal fear in those around it.

Somehow, Techno knew all of these descriptions were true. He just knew.

But it never hurt any of them, though Techno was sure it could without much thought. It laughed at how easily it could startle him and Wilbur, and it was never rude to Phil. It didn’t scare Phil on purpose. It always announced its presence whenever Phil was in the room, which Phil always seemed grateful for as the being calling itself Tommy was always silent when it moved.

It cared for Phil. Techno could tell. He wasn’t quite sure why, though he expected that Phil didn’t know either. It merely tolerated his and Wilbur’s presences, and treated them respectfully when Phil asked it to, but it truly only interacted with them if Phil had dragged it kicking and screaming into a conversation with them.

When Phil went all creepy and distant, and when he grew wings, Techno knew Tommy had something to do with it. Privately, away from Wilbur and Tommy, Techno forced Phil into talking about it.

Phil had explained that yes, Tommy had done something to him, and no, it wasn’t forced upon him. Tommy had offered and Phil had accepted after thinking it over for a few days.

Techno had tried to press for more details, but Phil wouldn’t say much more than that.

Phil had apologized if him “being turned” was making him and Wilbur uncomfortable and that if they wanted him to, he’d stay away while they adjusted. Techno had refused the sentiment, as other than a feeling of uneasiness, Techno didn’t find much problem with Phil’s... condition.

As long as he was happy.

Techno wasn’t sure what had possessed Wilbur to take Tommy with him to the SMP, but he did. He also wasn’t sure what made Tommy want to go in the first place, but it did.

When Techno received a letter, addressed to him from Tommy, a few months later, he was severely surprised. It was written in elegant cursive, which was not how he’d imagined Tommy’s handwriting to look.

But the general idea of it was: “we need reinforcements and you’ll probably be better for Wilbur’s mental health than I am”.

So Techno went, leaving Phil with promises to be back soon and reassurances that both Wilbur and Tommy were fine.

Wilbur was shaken when he’d arrived in Pogtopia after helping Tommy spill some blood beside an obnoxious tower. As soon as they both got away from Tommy, Wilbur explained why.

“He was in my head,” Wilbur had said, his hands trembling violently. “He... he did something. It’s just so... so wrong. I feel like I’ve been violated. I don’t know what to do, Techno.”

Techno wasn’t the best with emotions, but he let Wilbur cry into his shoulder until he fell asleep that night.

Techno had met Tubbo a few times, and he seemed like an alright kid. He was like Phil, in the way that he didn’t seem to have the same fear of Tommy that everyone else did.

When he’d passed Tommy dripping with blood, he’d dismissed it. That was a normal look on Tommy when someone had hurt Phil, so Techno hadn’t been concerned.

Though, passing Tubbo, who was right behind Tommy, gave him a bit of a shock. The kid’s eyes were glowing in the darkness, which was new. He also gave Techno a bit of an uneasy feeling, the same one Phil gave off.

Oh shit.

Yeah, he wasn’t really surprised when Wilbur had told him about Tommy changing Tubbo.

That was the second time Wilbur cried himself to sleep while with Techno.

And now, Techno was worried.

Wilbur had been growing gradually worse as the days passed since his confession of a part of Tommy still being in his head. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t eat. Bags stained the underneath of Wilbur’s eyes and he was always off balance, muttering to himself quietly.

Techno was worried.

He’d watched Wilbur stop Tubbo and Tommy in the middle of the walkway. Had watched Wilbur let them pass by while staring at them with an intense, yet emotionless look in his eyes.

Techno was worried.

Wilbur was losing it.

And Techno couldn’t do anything to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> #GetPhilto1Mil
> 
> Title from Evelyn Evelyn by Evelyn Evelyn


End file.
